Girls, Girls, Girls - Anime Style!
by Mei Rose
Summary: Hehehe! This is my newest story. It's a parody of Jay-Z's rap, "Girls, Girls, Girls." It's rated R only because it's got language. Please review!


This is my newest fic. It took me 3 days to think, edit, & write, & type it. I hope you like it. All these characters are not mine. My other fic, 'The Forgotten Pilot: Kino Makoto', has a problem. It you like my story, I need a favor from you guys: I (desperately) need an episode guide for the GundamW series, cause I don't remember all the episodes, but I remember significant things that happened in them. Like when Hilde took the information & the bad guys went after her, & Duo saved her, & like when Sally & Wufei met in China. But I do remember the entire Endless Waltz series, caused I used to own the tape. Anyways, here is a list of the characters that appear in my fic.  
P.S. I know Holly isn't Spanish, & I know that Relena isn't exactly French, & I know that Petrafina surely isn't from Peru, & I know that a whole bunch of people aren't what they really are! Like an innocent guy like Captain J. U. Tylor rapping about women! But, when you know a crazy author like me, anything is possible. Shit, I could probably sell fire in Hell!  
Characters: (In order of appearance)  
Justy Ueki Tylor from Irresponsible Captain Tylor  
Ranma Saotome from Ranma ½  
Ferio from Magic Knight Rayearth  
Fuuma Yousuke from Wedding Peach  
Holly from Monster Rancher  
Aisha Clan-Clan from Outlaw Star  
Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing  
Nabooru from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
Mimina from Nurse Angel Ririka SOS  
Kome Sawaguchi from Blue Seed  
Morrigan Aenslaed from Darkstalkers  
Ruri Hoshino from Martian Successor Nadesico  
Yagami Hikari from Digimon  
Lunch from Dragonball  
Petrafina from Flint: The Time Detective  
Kasumi Waterflower from Pocket Monsters  
Li Meilin from Card Captor Sakura  
Mihoshi Kuramitsu from Tenchi Muyo  
Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon.  
  
----  
  
Girls, Girls, Girls - Anime Style!  
  
----  
  
[Justy Ueki Tylor steps into an elevator. He is wearing a Knicks jersey & baggy jeans.]  
Tylor: Girls I love you... I love all y'all  
Hehehe, hehehe, f'real  
  
[Tylor gets off the elevator & then Ranma Saotome appears wearing a Testaverde jersey & baggy black jeans.]  
Ranma: I love girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls I do adore  
Tylor: You put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
Holla at ya when I come off tour  
  
[Tylor steps into a kitchen & finds Holly, wearing a pink dress & cooking.]  
Tylor: I got this Spanish chica, she don't like me to roam  
So she call me cabron plus marricon  
Said she likes to cook rice, so she likes me home  
I'm like, "Un momento" - mami, slow up your tempo.  
  
[Tylor leaves the kitchen & steps into another room. A bunch of women are sitting on a couch. Aisha Clan-Clan, wearing a studded denim mini skirt & a glittery pink gypsy top, walks up to Tylor & snaps her fingers.]  
Tylor: I got this black chick, she don't know how to act  
Always talkin' out her neck, makin' her fingers snap  
She like, "Listen Tylor Man, I don't care if you rap  
You better R-E-S-P-E-C-T me."  
  
[Tylor steps into another room, where Relena Peacecraft, wearing a sexy robe & petting a big dog, is sitting on an ottoman. Tylor walks up next to her.]  
Tylor: I got this French chick that love to french kiss  
She think she's Bo Derek, wear her hair in a twist  
My, cherie amor, to a belle  
Merci, you fine as fuck but you givin' me hell.  
  
[Tylor walks to another room where Nabooru is sitting in an Indian way, with rose petals all around her, wearing her Gerudo clothes.]  
Tylor: I got this Indian squaw the day that I met her  
Asked her what tribe she with, red dot or feather  
She said "All you need to know is I'm not a hoe  
& to get with me you better by Chief Lots-A-Dough."  
  
[The four women are all around a window. Holly is mixing some rice in a pot, Aisha is yelling into a cell phone, Relena is petting her dog, & Nabooru is looking down onto the street.]  
Tylor: Now that's Spanish chick, French chick, Indian & black  
That's fried chicken, curry chicken, damn I'm gettin' fat  
Arroz con pollo, french fries & crepe  
An appetite for destruction but I scrape the plate  
I love  
  
[Ferio shows up wearing khaki cargo pants & a blue polo shirt.]  
Ferio: Girls, girls, girls, girls (uh-huh)  
Girls, I do adore  
Tylor: You put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
Holla at ya when I come off tour  
Ferio: I love girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls all over the globe  
Tylor: I come scoop you in that Coupe, sittin' on deuce-zeroes  
Fix your hair in the mirro, let's roll - c'mon  
  
[Tylor enters a room where Mimina is in, wearing a red halter top & a black mini skirt. Tylor sits in a chair next to Mimina & she starts crying & hitting his leg. Tylor gives her some money.]  
Tylor: I got this young chick, she so immature  
She like, "Why you don't buy me Reeboks no more?"  
Like to show out in public, throw tantrums on the floor  
Gotta toss a couple dollars, just to shut up her holla.  
  
[Tylor walks down to some stairs, where Kome Sawaguchi, wearing her pink jumpsuit, is checking out & holding a gun.]  
Tylor: Got a project chick, that plays her part  
& if it goes down y'all that's my heart  
Baby girl so thorough she been with me from the start  
Hid my drugs from the NARCS, hid my guns by the parts.   
  
[Tylor walks into a big room, where Morrigan Aenslaed, wearing a black wrap dress, is preening herself in the mirror.]  
Tylor: I got this model chick that don't cook or clean  
But she dress her ass off & her walk is mean  
Only thing wrong with ma she's always on the scene  
God damn she's fine but she parties all the time.  
  
[Tylor goes outside, where a plane is waiting. He enters it & finds Ruri Hoshino, standing by a seat, holding a pillow & wearing a stewardess uniform. Tylor sits down & Ruri puts the pillow behind his head.]  
Tylor: I get frequent flier mileage from my stewardess chick   
She look right in that tight blue dress, she's thick  
She gives me extra pillows & seat back love  
So I had to introduce her to the Mile High Club.  
  
[The four women appear at another window. Mimina is checking her money, Ruri is laying her head on the windowsill, a pillow under her chin. Kome is listening to a boombox, & Morrigan is looking into a compact mirror.]  
Tylor: Now that young chick, stewardess, project & model  
That means I fly rough early, plus I know Tahoe  
That means I'm new school, pop pills & stay in beef  
But I never have a problem with my first class seat  
I love  
  
[Fuuma Yousuke comes into the party room, two women hanging off his arms. He's wearing baggy khakis & a white undershirt.]  
Yousuke: Girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls I do adore  
Tylor: You put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
Holla at ya when I come off tour  
Yousuke: I love girls, girls, girls, girls,  
Girls all over the globe  
Tylor: I come scoop you in that Coupe, sittin' on deuce-zeroes  
Fix your hair in the mirror, let's roll.  
  
[In a long hallway, Tylor is standing next to Yagami Hikari, whose is peeking her head out of a door.]  
Tylor: I got this paranoid chick, she's scared to come to the house  
  
[Tylor walks to the door across Hikari's. Lunch is standing there, wearing pink & black lingerie & holding an ice pack on her head while feeling her head & touching her neck.]  
Tylor: A hypochondriac who says ouch before I whip it out  
  
[Tylor walks diagonally from Lunch's house & finds Petrafina filing an incredibly long fingernail & wearing her little red suit.]  
Tylor: Got a chick from Peru, that sniff Peru  
She got a cousin at customs that get shit through  
  
[Tylor walks across the hallway, where a door is open & smoke is coming out of it. Kasumi Waterflower steps out, wearing her normal clothes & coughing.]  
Tylor: Got this weedhead chick, she always catch me doin' shit  
Crazy girl wanna leave me but she always forgets  
  
[Tylor walks diagonally again, where Li Meilin is standing outside her little house, wearing a strapless mini dress in red & holding some stuff. Tylor starts taking the stuff away from her.]  
Tylor: Got this Chinese chick, had to leave her quick  
'Cause she kept bootleggin' my shit - man  
  
[Tylor walks across to see Mihoshi Kuramitsu wearing African robes & her hair in braids.]  
Tylor: I got this African chick with Eddie Murphy on her skull  
She like, "Tylor Man, why you treat me like animal?"  
I'm like, "Excuse me Ms. Fufu, but when I met your ass  
You was dead broke & naked, & now you want half  
  
[Tylor walks to the last door, where Usagi Tsukino is standing there, wearing a sexy nightgown & sleeping. A rope is that is tied onto the door is also tied into her head, & the rope has a little piece for somebody to pull it up. Tylor pulls the little piece of rope, & Usagi's head is lifted & she wakes up.]  
Tylor: I got this hoe that after twelve million sold  
Mami's a narcolyptic, always sleepin' on Hov'  
Gotta tie the back of her head like Deuce Bigalow  
I got so many girls across the globe...  
  
[Tylor, Ranma, Ferio, Yousuke, & all the featured women appear in a room.]  
Ranma: I love girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls I do adore  
Tylor: You put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
Holla at ya when I come off tour  
Ferio: I love girls, girls, girls, girls   
Girls all over the globe  
Tylor: I come scoop you in that Coupe, sittin' on deuce-zeroes  
Fix your hair in the mirror, let's roll  
Yousuke: I love girls, girls, girls, girls  
Girls I do adore  
Tylor: You put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
Holla at ya when I come off tour  
  
[Tylor walks out of the building into the darkness of the night.]  
Tylor: I love girls, girls, girls, girls,  
Girls, girls... 


End file.
